System pendulum apparatuses and clamping methods as cited in the introduction are sufficiently known and are employed for low-warpage clamping of thin-walled rings, such as roll blanks for the manufacture of ball bearings, or for clamping of non-circular workpieces. Known types of chucks are generally composed of three pendulum apparatuses each having two clamping elements. System pendulum apparatuses are preferably likewise employed on hydraulically actuated chucks, whereby said chucks have a small clamping stroke. If non-circular workpieces are clamped, the system pendulum apparatuses are adjusted in such a way that the clamping jaws, which are each arranged in pairs on the upper surface, abut against the workpiece with nearly identical pressure, whereby deviations in the shape of the workpiece can be reduced. However, due to the design of the pendulum jaws, the diameter range of the workpieces to be machined is restricted such that for the clamping range of the chuck several pendulum jaws of different sizes are required resulting in that efficient machining can be achieved only in mass production.
In this context, there are known from the state of the art pendulum chucks with system pendulum apparatuses, in which the system pendulum apparatus is connected to the pendulum chuck by means of a rotational axis, wherein the pendulum stroke is restricted by a pin tangent to the rotational axis and by conical recesses provided in the rotational axis. The system pendulum apparatus is additionally furnished with clamping inlets being tightly fitted to the system pendulum apparatus, allowing for a workpiece to be clamped therebetween. An adjustment of the system pendulum apparatus to various workpiece diameters is performed by radial adjustment of the system pendulum apparatus in relation to a rotational axis of the workpiece by means of the pendulum chuck. By way of this action, the clamping range of the pendulum chuck is restricted to a small diameter range. Besides, a return of the system pendulum apparatus to a central position is performed by means of two resilient arresting pins.